Touch-sensitive display devices, track pads, writing tablets, graphics tablets/digitizers, and other electronic devices may accept input from an input device, such as a stylus. A stylus may be more suitable for precision tasks, such as drawing, writing, selecting icons, etc., than a finger or other blunt input mechanism. A stylus may include transmission/receiving devices and/or otherwise be capable of performing active functions to interact with a computing device. Such active functions may be powered by a rechargeable battery located within the stylus.